Different versions of carrying and storage cases are known for use in carrying and storage of various articles, such as fishing rods and ski equipment. However, most of these cases have a common disadvantage: they are bulky and hard to carry when empty. The case designed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,743 is useful in carrying ski equipment. However, the size of the case itself is not diminishable during the transportation of an equipment that is itself diminishable in size such as a telescopic fishing rod. The case designed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,588 is not efficient either. That case comprises two major portions such that the length of the case is not diminishable during transportation.
A telescopic case has several advantages. It accounts for contents of different length and different size. Through interlocking adjustable telescopic sections, the length of the case may be varied.
Since the contents may be very delicate, a need exists for protecting the contents from any potential impacts. Through paddings of foam, such contents may be protected.
The case should not fall apart easily. Interlocking surfaces are present that are capable of holding the case at a fixed length and keeping the telescoping sections stable and with minimal movement.
At the time of storage, some cases are very bulky to deal with. The telescopic case is adjustable to a minimum length.
In addition, an object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive method of producing a telescopic case.